Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido
by DiamondBerry
Summary: Una encaprichada Diosa creo un hechizo en el que las almas de Sakura y Shaoran estuvieran todas sus vidas juntos, pero en la vida actual que ellos viven, Sakura es asesinada. Shaoran tiene el poder de evitar esto junto a una particular compañera.
1. Capitulo 1: Nostalgia

**Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido.**

**Por: Peerfectaa y su amiga Lorelei.**

Hola :) antes de comenzar a leer este nuevo fanfic, me gustaría decir que Sakura CardCaptor no me pertenece, solo utilizo a los personajes que tampoco me pertenecen, para mi diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Este fic nació de una noche donde la imaginación y extrañas personalidades hicieron presencia entre risas y café, junto a mi mejor amiga Lorelei, quien es mi "co-autora" solo que se duerme en el momento de la redacción, pero nos complementamos muchos, ella me dice palabras, yo armo un texto, charlamos de la trama y hacemos un borrador, yo redacto y ella…duerme, si tenemos suerte, actualizaremos cada una semana, pero todo dependiendo de si es del agrado de los lectores, y de si nuestras otras personalidades no dejan continuar, muchas gracias :D

**Introducción.**

_Abro los ojos lentamente, como si recién me despertara. Observó a mi alrededor y puedo verlo… puedo ver a las personas indiferentes preocupadas en sus tareas diarias, tristes. Sosteniendo paraguas. Caminan como si fuera la misma rutina todos los días, debe de ser así. Pero cuando pasan por mi lado, no las siento, es como si me traspasaran, como si yo no existiera, como si yo no fuera nada. Miro al cielo y una gran lluvia caótica provoco la ruptura de los rayos del sol, que son inexistentes por las nubes, que no lo dejan mostrar su hermosura intrusa. Pero no siento nada, no puedo sentir las fuertes gotas rozando mi cuerpo, parece como si ellas, al igual que las personas, me ignoraran. ¿Nadie nota que estoy aquí? ¿Nadie nota que me pasan por al lado? Una mujer se detiene en frente mío, la miro pero ella no me presta atención, solo está atenta a cuando se pondrá la luz roja para cruzar a través de los autos y cuando le quiero tocar el hombro mi mano traspasa su cuerpo. Mi cuerpo comienza a moverse, no sé dónde voy, lo único que sé que a donde voy, nadie me está esperando. Mis pies se mueven, a dónde me dirijo? Estoy siendo llevado por mí mismo, a un lugar que no sé donde es, pero eso parece no importarme tampoco. No me importa ver como la gente me ignora, ni como la lluvia me traspasa, ni me preocupo por mi destino, lo que de verdad me parece extraño es la sensación de vacío que tengo dentro. Siento como si el sentido de mi vida no estuviera, me siento triste, lleno de nada y de dolor a la vez, es lo más parecido a la amargura, nunca me sentí de esta forma. Nunca sentí tanta amargura en mi vida, me pregunto, si mis días son así en verdad. Al cruzar la calle, a mi derecha veo un lujoso hotel, que contando los pisos son 10 en total, hay un gran cartel anunciando su inauguración, pero tampoco sus hermosos detalles hacen que mi cuerpo frene a admirarlo. Sigo caminando perdido en mis pies que suben unas eternas escaleras, mientras trato de comprender mis sensaciones, mi cuerpo es llevado como si conociera esa camino de memoria, me siento en unos bancos de madera duros e incómodos, con la cabeza baja, mis ojos se dan cuenta que estoy en una iglesia, en el funeral de alguien, y mucha gente llora, se abrazan y se secan las lagrimas entre ellos. A mi lado hay una bellísima mujer, que parece sacada de un catalogo de modelos, tiene un largo cabello grisáceo y joven, que llega hasta su cintura con envidiables rizos, junto a ella hay otra mujer de cabello rojizo abrazándola. Mientras hablan tristemente._

"_¿Cómo pudo pasar esto, Sonomi? ¿Porque ella, porque mi princesa?"- decía la mujer modelo que vestía de negro, tan negro como mis emociones, y su mirada estaba perdida, no parecía que estuviera en sí. La mujer de cabello rojizo la abraza. Las puedo reconocer, se que las conozco, se que las vi en mi vida cotidiana. ¿De quién hablan? Un sacerdote comienza a hablar, frente a él se encuentra un ataúd. Debo ver quien murió, se que debo hacerlo, cuando camino por ese delgado pasillo hasta ver el ataúd, puedo verme, como si fuera un espejo, pero ese joven que está ahí tiene los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, quiero tocarme a mí mismo, como si quisiera meterme dentro de mi propio cuerpo pero no puedo, mi cuerpo sigue encaprichado en ver quien está dentro del ataúd, al acercarme la veo, y siento como un puñal golpea mi corazón, y me vuelve esa sensación de vacío, siento ganas de llorar, pero no puedo, toco la pálida mejilla del cuerpo que está en el ataúd, ese cuerpo sin alma, sin vida, inerte reposado allí. Ella no parece estar dormida, sus ojos verde jade no se pueden admirar. La expresión en su rostro es de dolor. ¡Despierta Sakura! ¡Tú no estás muerta! ¡No puedes estarlo! Grito, lloro y nadie lo ve, o existo. Yo no puedo estar en un mundo que ella abandona. Ella es la razón de mi vida, ella es el amor de mi vida, en esta vida y en todas las vidas. ¡Por favor Sakura, no mueras! ¡No me dejes! Miro hacia donde esta mi otro yo, y corro hacia él, lo quiero levantar, pero no lo siento. No soporto ser invisible, no soporto una vida sin mí Sakura._

**Capitulo Uno: Nostalgia.**

_**Si supieras  
La locura que llevo  
Que me hiere  
Y me mata por dentro  
Y que mas da  
Mira que al final  
Lo que importa es que te quiero.**_

"¡SAKURA!"- grito un hombre de cabellos café despertando de un sueño que lo había sentido en carne propia, estaba agitado y su corazón muy acelerado.

"¡SHAORAN!"- rápidamente la mujer que estaba junto a él en una cama matrimonial lo abrazo, asustada también.

"Estas aquí Sakura. Estas aquí conmigo."- el hombre la abrazo más fuerte para saber si era real lo que veía. Ella estaba bien, estaba junto a él. Y eso era lo que más le importaba.

"Estoy aquí contigo, mi amor. Siempre estoy contigo."- contesto ella conmocionada, besando la mejilla del dueño de su amor. El joven tomo el rostro de la mujer con sus manos, llevándola hacia su nariz.

"Gracias."- sonrió él, dándose cuenta que todo había sido un mal sueño. Ella no estaba fría, y estaba junto a él. La mujer, miro hacia atrás observando el reloj.

"¡SHAORAN, ES MUY TARDE DE NUEVO! ¡NO HEMOS DESAYUNADO!"- exclamo la castaña saltando de la cama exaltada, no sin antes tropezarse con las sabanas cayendo torpemente al piso. El hombre de ojos ámbar comenzó a reír, Sakura todas las mañanas repetía la misma historia. Mientras la mujer corría de un lado a otro, el rostro de Shaoran se preocupaba por aquel sueño. Hace cinco noches que sucedía lo mismo, y siempre se levantaba asustado, pero al darse cuenta que todo era un sueño, aquella felicidad cubría su cuerpo, saber que todo había sido una ilusión y que en realidad ella despertaba a su lado lo hacía sentir alegre, y todas las sensaciones amargas que sentía en el sueño, se volvían nada. Era tan dulce llenarse del aroma a flores que tenia Sakura por la mañana, mirarla correr de un lado a otro lo hacía darse cuenta de que ella era su razón de vivir, aquel amor que siempre había buscado, y había encontrado en Sakura, su esposa. Sonrió… al verla saltar sobre la ropa. Definitivamente el no podía vivir en un mundo o una vida donde ella no existiera, su alma no tendría sentido.-"Vamos Shaoran levántate. Hoy trabajaras en tu nuevo proyecto! No estás emocionado?"- grito la ojiverde desde el baño, rápidamente Shaoran se vistió, apresurado al mirar el reloj por segunda vez.

Shaoran Li es un arquitecto recién comenzando en su carrera, tiene 25 años. Y hace exactamente 10 años, que esta perdidamente enamorado de Sakura Kinomoto, que hace unos meses se convirtió en su esposa, son personas tan diferentes, pero se complementan, ambos siempre soñaron una persona como el otro. Se enamoraron tan rápidamente y sin conflictos, que hace que su historia de amor sea perfecta. Pero hace unos días que Shaoran tiene aquel sueño que lo hace sentirse increíblemente confundido, y desorientado. Busco en todos los libros sobre interpretaciones de sueños, hablo con un psicólogo que no sabe decirle que sucede. Aquellas imágenes lo hacen sentir tan extraño, pero cuando despierta y puedo sentir a su Sakura, todo desaparece. Tiente tanto miedo a perderla, que no se puede concentrar en su trabajo. Hoy el joven Li trabajara conjuntamente para un nuevo proyecto a pedido de una empresa.

Al llegar a su pequeña oficina, se arregla el cabello, y un hombre de cabellos azulados y de traje se sienta frente al escritorio de Shaoran Li.

"Buenos días, Li"- saludo el hombre de anteojos regalándole una bella sonrisa al dueño de los ojos ámbar.

"Buenos días Hiragisawa, por favor toma asiento."- invito el castaño y ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos.-"Bueno, cuéntame acerca del proyecto."

"Quiero que sepa que a pesar de que usted no tenga muchos años de experiencia soy un gran admirador de su trabajo, por eso lo elegí a usted, me eh dado cuenta que usted es muy prolijo, y tiene en cuenta muchas cosas al hacer sus diseños. Observa muchos detalles, lo cuales muchos arquitectos no tendrían en cuenta."- admiraba el señor Hiragizawa, a lo que Shaoran adquiría un suave rubor en sus mejillas.

"Muchísimas gracias por confiar en mí, señor Hiragizawa. Y por prestarle tanta atención a mis limitados trabajos. Me gusta mucho lo que hago, y le dedico mucho tiempo."- avergonzado y halagado Shaoran rascaba su cabeza, le agradaba que sus clientes admiraran su trabajo, además el se esforzaba mucho en que el cliente quede satisfecho con el trabajo finalizado, y en el momento de la construcción, Shaoran también ayudaba con detalles y decoraciones.

"Por favor, igualmente además de buscarlo por su talento, soy un gran admirador de su esposa, leí casi todos sus libros."-

"Muchas gracias, Sakura y yo tenemos la suerte de vivir por lo que nos gusta, y levantarnos con ganas de trabajar."- sonrió Shaoran, al cabo de unos momentos de pequeñas conversaciones, el hombre Hiragizawa le contaba a Shaoran como era la idea de este nuevo edificio que construirían. Lograron un buen dúo, con mucha química, a ninguno de los dos se les torno aburrida.

Sakura Li era escritorio de novelas, pero ser escritora no es tarea sencilla, se le hace difícil cuando no está inspirada. Ella intentaba buscar su inspiración en cualquier lugar de la ciudad, cualquier esquina de un bar, o cualquier objeto o lugar de la casa. La hermosa mujer estaba frente a un espejo observando detalladamente cada centímetro de sus ojos verdes, buscando allí un gramo de inspiración. Había perdido una hora y media frente al espejo, al no encontrar nada, ni siquiera una musa penosa por no satisfacer sus ideales, camino hacia la habitación matrimonial y se escondió debajo de la cama…y allí nada. Se sentó en el piso y observo aquella habitación durazno, buscando entre algún rincón algo que le encendiera sus ideas. Tenía muchas tramas, muchas situaciones pero no eran lo suficientemente buenas. Se estaba por dar por vencida cuando recordó que era la hora de la cena, cuando su esposo llegaría y aun no había comenzado a hacer algo.

"¡UN MOMENTO! CLARO! LO EH TENIDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!"- grito Sakura llena de inspiración, salió corriendo hacia su computadora, tomo un lápiz y un block de papel y como si estuviera poseída o viviendo en otra realidad comenzó a teclear el principio de un nuevo libro.- "Stephenie Meyer tú y tus vampiros, tengan miedo. Mucho miedo."- rio malévolamente desapareciendo de la realidad y se introdujo al mundo donde nunca nada se esconde, en ese mundo donde sus personajes cobran vida, y solo Sakura puede entrar. La hora de la cena ya había llegado, pero la mujer castaña aun no había comenzado a hacer nada. La puerta del bien decorado departamento se abrió, y Shaoran entro muy feliz a su casa, dejo su portafolio junto a la puerta, y noto que su esposa no se encontraba en el living. El departamento no era muy grande: contaba con un living decorado con flores secas, un sofá de tres cuerpos color blanco, y frente a este un televisor, una ventana que dejara pasar mucha luz, ya que Sakura no podía vivir en un lugar donde la luz solar no se abundante, una mesita con velas. Y una amplia biblioteca, dado que a los recién casados les agradaba mucho leer. Una cocina no muy grande que podía envidiar un nevera grande y costosa, las alacenas, que dentro de ellas se escondían traviesos los utensilios, las tazas de té y las teteras, una mesa redonda y cuatro sillas que a pedido de Sakura eran diferentes, según ella cada una de ellas la llevaba a otro mundo donde su imaginación la ayudaba para sus libros. El departamento también contaba con un pasillo angosto y dejando ver solo tres puertas, la del baño, la habitación que compartían Shaoran y su mujer, y una habitación que la mujer misma se había encargado de decorar a su manera, era como la oficina.

Shaoran se puso cómodo, pero algo le estaba trayendo problemas. Al no sentir el aroma a comida le hacía saber que Sakura estaba encerrada en su oficina, comenzó a preocuparse porque su mujer no había ido a recibirlo a la entrada, la busco por todo el departamento, el corazón de Shaoran comenzó a latir asustado. Sakura no estaba en ningún lado. Los ojos ámbar del hombre comenzaron a empañarse, sintió miedo de que ella no estuviera, se acerco al baño, y detrás de la cortina de la ducha salió la castaña abrazándolo, cayendo ambos al piso, la mujer tenía un semblante alegre, pero a decir verdad no eran bromas que en este momento Shaoran podía tomárselas a bien, al descubrir el escondite de su esposa, el castaño la deposito en el suelo y se levanto cabizbaja. La ojiverde lo miro sorprendida, el siempre se tomaba ese tipo de bromas, en muchas ocasiones se divertían jugando a las escondidas como dos niños.

"No vuelvas a hacerlo Sakura!"- murmuro el joven Li, limpiando una lagrima que delataba su preocupación y sus miedos. Sakura se sintió culpable al presenciar el rostro del dueño de los ámbares. Y se levanto del suelo, busco lugar entre los brazos de Shaoran.

"No creí que te lo tomarías de esta forma Shaoran."- se apeno Sakura, ella había notado que su marido había estado extraño toda la semana, y no sabía qué era lo que sucedía, a pesar de que era una exageración lo que había dicho el hombre, ella se sintió culpable.

"Discúlpame. Yo me preocupe mucho."- se explico Shaoran, y sin dejar que Sakura preguntara la razón y agrego.-"Eh tenido esta semana unos horribles sueños entorno a ti, y tengo mucho miedo a perderte."

"Yo no lo sabía… no quiero preocuparte."- dijo Sakura perdiéndose en el aroma de la camisa de su hombre, rápidamente su rostro adquirió una expresión de niñez y arrugando sus finos labios, sus ojos comenzaron a temblar.-" Siempre me haces sentir como una estúpida…buaaaa… me siento tan inmadura cuando tú me hablas con toda tu perfecta amabilidad, haciéndome entender que tengo que crecer en algún momento de mi vida, y solo diciéndome unas palabras yo… yo… lo siento! BUAAAAAA!"- Shaoran había olvidado lo sensible que podía ser Sakura, y comenzó a reír, aun abrazándola, solo que esta vez el abrazo divertido.

"ERES TAN LINDA CUANDO LLORAS, TE VERIA LLORAR TODO EL DIA!- grito Shaoran con corazones en sus ojos. Mientras Sakura lo golpeaba con cortos movimientos en el pecho.

"QUE CLASE DE ESPOSO ERES SHAORAN LI! NINGUN ESPOSO LE DICE ESO A UNA ESPOSA, EL ESPOSO DE TOMOYO NO LE DICE ESAS COSAS A ELLA. DEBE SER PORQUE SON FELICES!"- gritaba irónica Sakura por toda la casa, sin dejarse alcanzar por Shaoran que iba divertido corriendo tras ella.

"Tal vez no le dice esas cosas, porque ella cocina Sakura Kinomoto."- reía Shaoran saltando sobre la cama matrimonial donde debajo de ella Sakura se escondía nuevamente. El castaño se recostó y espero que la mujer atacara nuevamente, solo que ella se sentó junto a el pero en el piso.

"Es porque Tomoyo cocina muy rico, y yo no verdad?"- casi imitando a una niña, Shaoran la ayudo a subir a la cama tomando de sus esbeltos brazos.

"Debe ser por eso mi amor."- bromeo Shaoran acostando los cabellos de Sakura en su pecho, ella aun se encontraba apenada por haberlo preocupado.

"¿Me puedes contar tus sueños?"- pregunto Sakura, mientras sus ojos se concentraban en un botón que Shaoran tenía en su camisa.

"No creo que sea buena idea."- se entristeció Shaoran sentándose, Sakura solo imitaba las posturas del hombre.

"¿Te dan mucho miedo?¿Son pesadillas?."

"Si, vivir en un mundo sin ti, sería una pesadilla."

"Tú me amas."- sonrió la castaña acercando su rostro al del hombre.

"Más de lo que te puedo decir."- confeso. Sakura tomo la mano de Shaoran y la llevo al pecho, para que Shaoran pudiera sentir su corazón, el castaño sonrió al sentir que se encontraba acelerado. Luego dulcemente Sakura llevo la mano de Shaoran a su rostro, frotando su mejilla.

"Siempre creí en la magia."- finalizo Sakura abrazando a su esposo. –" Quieres que cocinemos algo rápido, y luego trabajamos."

"¿Trabajamos? Comenzaste tu nuevo libro?"- pregunto Shaoran mientras daba pasos suaves por un pasillo, la mujer iba tras el saltando con delicadeza, llegaron a la cocina con un plan de cocinar algo para cenar. Sakura se sentó sobre una de las mesadas de mármol.

"Creo que no te conté, si bueno… No tengo una idea fija, pero estoy haciendo un borrador."- dijo divertida la mujer, abriendo un vino tinto. Mientras el castaño buscaba unas verduras en la gran heladera.-"¡Pero…espera! Como te fue con el nuevo proyecto?"- decía mientras servía el vino tinto en dos copas.

"Excelente, se llama Eriol Hiragizawa, quiere hacer un hotel cinco estrellas y que las habitaciones tengan diferentes vistas a distintos partes de la ciudad, y también va a haber oficinas, creo que estéticamente va a ser hermoso."- dijo Shaoran alegre, imaginándose cada detalle del proyecto terminado, mientras cortaba carne esta vez.-"Cortas las verduras?"

"Estas muy emocionado."- observo Sakura, mientras se paraba junto a el, y comenzaba a cortar una cebolla.-"¿Cuantos pisos tiene?"

"Cuenta con…"- recordó aquel sueño donde parecía un fantasma, en un momento del sueño el miraba un hotel con diez pisos. Sus brazos se tensaron y la afilada hoja del cuchillo rozo su dedo, haciendo un diminuto corte. Sakura lo miro con ojos de preocupación, al notar tal expresión el hombre sonrió, y evito cualquier pregunta.-"Lo siento, estaba pensando en algunas detalles que serian hermosos. Cuenta con diez pisos."- agrego. Sakura comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro con gran emoción.

"Sera bellísimo Shaoran. TE FELICITO MI AMOR"

"Además el señor Hiragizawa es un admirador tuyo."

"Eso te debió alegrar mucho."- el rostro de Sakura se torno un poco triste.-" Me gustaría que más gente leyera mis libros, me gustaría ser conocida mundialmente, pero aun no lo soy, solo me conocen en Japón."- mientras la energía que tenia para cortar las cebollas se aminoraba, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

"¿Vas a llorar? Mi amor eso lo lograras con esfuerzo, tienes mucho talento para escribir, créeme. No llores por eso."

"NO ES POR ESO SHAORAN. ES POR LA ESTÚPIDA CEBOLLA"- grito Sakura mientras sus ojos le ardían, y los dos comenzaron a reír. Siguieron preparando la cena acompañándola con charlas divertidas, y algunos movimientos torpes de la ojiverde, cuando la comida estuvo servida, Sakura comenzó a contarle su nueva historia, y a medida que Shaoran la ayudaba con la inspiración, ella anotaba todo, aunque a veces se le hacia difícil concentrarse en las palabras de su esposo. Ella estaba perdidamente enamorada, y cuando él hablaba ella se dispersaba por cada detalle del rostro masculino, observaba atenta sus ojos ámbar que desprendían chispas e inocencia. Luego se acostaron, caídos en los brazos de Morfeo, quien sin impórtale el tiempo los durmió abrazados y sonrientes. La magia de los sueños se apodero de Shaoran mas rápido, mientras su cuerpo y su alma caían conjuntamente en una cama que golpeo su espalda, otra vez comenzaría a soñar. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, como podía ser que otra vez el sol iluminara sus ojos, sintió que había dormido cinco minutos. No entendía y tampoco quería abrir sus profundos ámbares, mirando hacia el techo noto que había bordes de oro en el blanco techo. Se sentó en aquella cama, se asusto al darse cuenta que no era la de él, y su Sakura no estaba allí. ¿Qué sucede? Se recobro en su cuerpo, y tampoco era su habitación, todo era muy elegante y muy antiguo en esta. Un inmenso sol lo encandilaba, se sentó nuevamente sobre la cama, que era alta y toda de oro. Tomo su cabeza e intento volver a dormir, intentaba dormirse. La puerta de esta arrogante habitación se abrió, Shaoran quedo impactado anta la figura majestuosa que hacia presencia frente a el, y lo miraba serenada.

"Ah…llegaste. ¿Qué clase de modales son estos?"- pregunto una hermosa mujer de ojos verde jade, y cabello castaño que llegaba hasta mas debajo de su cintura, luciendo un peinado sencillo. Vestía como una princesa con un vestido largo y sus piernas descubiertas.-"No te esperaba tan temprano."

Continuara.

La canción que aparece en el primer capitulo es: Héroe – Enrique Iglesias.

Gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer, esperamos sus comentarios.


	2. Capitulo 2: Incomparable amor

**Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido.**

**Por: Peerfectaa y su amiga Lorelei.**

**Capitulo 2: Incomparable amor.**

_**"Quiero ser tu héroe  
Si pudiera ser tu dios  
Porque salvarte a ti mil veces  
Puede ser mi salvación"**_

"_Ah…llegaste. ¿Qué clase de modales son estos?"- pregunto una hermosa mujer de ojos verde jade, y cabello castaño que llegaba hasta mas debajo de su cintura, luciendo un peinado sencillo. Vestía como una princesa con un vestido largo y sus piernas descubiertas.-"No te esperaba tan temprano."_

"¿Sakura?"- los ojos de Shaoran se transformaron en dos puntitos, mientras que la imitación de princesa de su amada sonreia cínica.

"Mmm…por así decirlo."- dijo la ojiverde con un tono más grave del que Shaoran conocía.-"Eres igual de guapo que mi Shaoran."- comento luego mostrando un abanico con flores de cerezo.

"Pero tú no eres Sakura."- dijo el joven esta vez mas confundido. La mujer era peligrosamente más hermosa que 'la Sakura' con la que se había casado.-"Debe ser otro sueño."-agrego luego.

"Eso quisieras."- respondió la princesa sentándose en un sillón blanco con bordes de oro, debía ser muy costoso.-"Esto no es un sueño, tu cuerpo está durmiendo junto a Sakura, pero tu alma está conmigo, en este pasado."- explico arrogante, jugando con el agua de una fuente que había junto al sillón.-"Deberías verlo tú mismo."- Shaoran se acerco a la fuente, observo el agua que se iba transformando como una foto, y se podía ver a la pareja durmiendo en la cama matrimonial.

"Espera… si yo estoy ahí, que hago aquí, esto debe ser un sueño."

"Eres mas estúpido de lo que pensé. Mi Shaoran es más inteligente y perceptivo."- comento la mujer posando su mano en el mentón en forma de aburrimiento. Luego sonrió misteriosamente.-"Pero creo que nos vamos a divertir juntos."- agrego riendo.-"Esto no es un sueño, y lo que has visto hace seis noches seguidas, tampoco lo es…"

"¿De qué hablas? Y quien eres tú? Y quiero saber donde estoy."- dijo Shaoran intrigado y con algo de miedo.

" Huy! Exigencias!...me gusta."- saboreando su poder aquella replica de Sakura sonrió malévola.-"Soy una maga, la única en este reino, y en este lugar. Te contare mi historia, pero debes mantenerte callado. Deberías sentarte, mis caprichos pueden asustarte."- ordeno la mujer y con un simple agite de una mano, detrás de Shaoran apareció un sillón que su antiguo lugar era una esquina, con otro agite de manos de la vestida de princesa el cuerpo de Shaoran cayó en ese terciopelo.-"Soy la diosa de la magia, me llamo Sakura, hija del mago Clow y la diosa Nadeshko. Aprendí toda la magia de mi padre, y herede el lugar de mi madre. Tengo todo lo que quiero, en el momento que lo desee. Una vez y por toda la eternidad, me enamore de un hombre, que mis padres aceptaron gustosos, ya que con una simple sonrisa pudo convencerlos, el es poderoso y tiene aspectos de líder. Es el hombre más fantástico del mundo, y de cualquier tiempo. Nos enamoramos profundamente, y nuestro amor reina desde la pequeña larva que se quiere convertir en mariposa, hasta en el más profundo y peligroso océano."

"Dónde estoy?"- pregunto Shaoran absorbido por el deseo de su intriga.

"¡Te dije que no hablaras! Es una falta de respeto, tu quisieras que te escuchara atenta si hablas de cómo te enamoraste de Sakura."- ordeno un poco molesta la Diosa de la magia. Luego de carraspear continuo su caprichoso relato.-"Nos enamoramos tan profundamente, que con mi magia desee un hechizo que jamás se rompiera… Desee con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón que las almas de mi amado y yo permanezcan unidas por el resto de nuestras vidas… y las demás vidas."- ante la última frase la Diosa repitió esa burlona sonrisa.

"Yo nunca me enamoraría de alguien como tú."- sentencio Shaoran sin poder levantarse por una poder que lo atraía al sillón, era como si un imán lo tuviera pegado a este.

"Esto es más complicado de lo que parece querido Shaoran…pero lo estas aceptando muy bien."- exclamo Sakura altanera y fría, agitando su abanico.-"Hace mucho calor…deseas beber algo?"- pregunto pero esta vez cambio el semblante a uno mas simpático. Sakura extendió la mano al aire y con un chasquido una botella de agua apareció en su mano.-"Este tipo de cosas no pasan en la vida cotidiana. Toma un poco de agua."- y como si un fantasma tomara el agua la llevo a la boca de Shaoran, quien no deseaba tomarla, pero otro chasquido sonó y la boca del castaño se abrió dejando entrar el liquido. Shaoran al beber el primer sorbo lo escupió.

"¿Qué es eso?"- exclamo Shaoran asqueado por el sabor de aquel agua, inmediatamente su cabeza comenzó a pasarle una serie de imágenes que el recordaba como un sueño, pero esta vez las imágenes eran en carne propia, podía ver a Sakura en aquel ataúd de sus sueños, y sintió que aquel agua era un veneno amargo, de los ojos del hombre brotaron lagrimas, al recordar el dolor imaginario si perdía a Sakura, si ella moría.

"¿Lo pudiste ver y sentir esta vez no? Los sueños no siempre son sueños, mi querido Shaoran."- interfirió la Diosa al ver las lagrimas del dueño de los ámbares.

"¿Que me diste?"- pregunto Shaoran desesperando por sacar aquel amargo y malestar de su boca.

"Lagrimas de tristeza. Mis lagrimas al ver como sufrirías si TU SAKURA muere."- explico con un semblante triste la mujer.-"Lo que tu sueñas, no es una ilusión en tu cabeza. Yo misma vi el futuro de mi otra vida, la que vivo contigo, y vi que yo moría."

"Mi sueño…"- pensó Shaoran y analizo la información de la Diosa.-"es el futuro…"- finalizo asustado.

"Si Sakura muere… es decir si yo muero en tu vida… sentirás ese vacío y esa amargura el resto de tu vida. Una vez que nuestras almas se encuentran es el destino que nunca se separen."- las palabras de la Diosa se tornaron más confusas, y al ver la confusión de Shaoran que se refleja en su rostro, ella siguió su relato.-" Tú estabas con otra mujer antes de conocer a Sakura, y ella con otro hombre, pero al verla la primera vez, se sorprendieron, cuando la conociste sentías que se conocían de antes, buscaste en cada rincón de tu mente, en cada rostro de niñez, pero no la recordabas, pero ya era muy tarde, estabas profundamente enamorado de ella. Y deseaste que fuera eterno, porque sabias que así seria. Tu confusión y tu deseo de saber si la conocías de antes, te llevaron al amor que sientes ahora. Las almas de ambos deben permanecer juntas por toda la eternidad, no importa en qué momento de la vida se conocieran estas almas, una vez que se cruzaran, quedarían atadas de por vida. Entiendes lo que digo? Estas dos almas y mi hechizo son tan fuertes que así será siempre. ¿No es una idea encantadora?"- pregunto la Diosa Sakura adquiriendo mas felicidad en su rostro.

"Estoy tratando de entenderlo, y estoy sorprendido de cómo sabes todo lo que sentí en el momento de ver a Sakura, pero hay algo que no estoy entendiendo… y quisiera que me lo expliques…"- Shaoran necesitaba una explicación más amplia de las palabras de la Diosa que tenía un misterioso y enorme parecido con Sakura.

"Adelante, puedo responder lo que quieras."- confirmo.

"¿Porque estoy aquí?"- pregunto hundido en un mar de intriga.

"Sabes escoger la pregunta perfecta, para la respuesta ideal, al igual que mi Shaoran. Me enamoraría sin impórtame nada, de ti… pero yo ya tengo a mi Shaoran, y tu a tu Sakura."- la Diosa sonrió nuevamente altanera, se levanto con delicadeza, mientras su vestido rojo danzaba en cada movimiento de sus pies chocando con el suelo. Shaoran aun no tenia su respuesta, pero se entretenía con el caminar de la Diosa.-"Siempre estoy vigilando las demás vidas, junto a MI Shaoran, siempre los observamos nos reímos, y nos divertimos. Pero cuando comenzaste a soñar, mi intriga creció, y comencé a espiar en las vidas que aun nuestras almas no se han unido, e inmediatamente llegue a la tuya, la del año 2015, me tranquilice al ver que estaban juntos ustedes dos, pero había algo que no sentía, y era la eternidad. NO podía sentirla y me preocupe, entre en tus sueños y luego de verlos reconocí el futuro. En tu vida, Sakura morirá."- comento Sakura furiosa y llena a la vez de tristeza. Shaoran se sorprendió y un puñal atravesó nuevamente su corazón.-"Y eso no puede pasar, nuestras almas viven y mueren juntas."- un semblante caprichoso y de niñez se apodero del cuerpo de la Diosa, haciéndola sacudir su brazos de arriba hacia abajo.-"Yo desde aquí no puedo hacer nada, mi magia ya no es la misma de antes, aquel hechizo que hice consumió gran cantidad de mis poderes. Eso es algo que me entristece. Así como yo tengo la felicidad plena, quiero que las demás almas de Sakura y Shaoran puedan sentir la felicidad, puedan conocer este inmenso, profundo e incomparable amor. "- los ojos de Sakura desprendieron un brillo envidiable.

"Sigues… sigue sin contestar mi pregunta."-exigió Shaoran triste, mientras la Diosa la daba la espalda.

"Estas aquí, porque quiero que hagas algo por mi y por ti… Ah! Y por Sakura."- dijo la Diosa volteando a verlo.-"Al gastar todos mis poderes en el hechizo de la eternidad, un alma malvada interfirió llevando a la Sakura de tu época a la muerte. No sé quién es, pero asesino a Sakura. Y eso es lo que tú ves en tus sueños…mi funeral… Aun no han nacido nuevos futuros esto quiere decir que hasta ahora la vida que vives es la última en escribirse, a medida que las vidas fueron consumiendo el hechizo, las almas de nosotros se han ido fortaleciendo, sin dejar pasar algún intruso. Pero ha habido un quiebre en la vida que tu vives. Esta alma perversa desea con tanta pasión sacar a Sakura del mapa que la envidia y el odio la llevaron al crimen."- explico la Diosa haciendo aparecer otra botella en sus manos, pero esta vez el agua tenía un color diferente, era de color purpura. Y nuevamente como si un fantasma tomara la botella, la boca de Shaoran se abrió y dejo pasar aquel liquido, que no se parecía en nada al primero que bebió, más bien su sabor era dulce, sin llegar a lo empalagosa, era rico, como si fuera un vino de la mejor marca, el paladar de Shaoran lo tomo perfectamente, llenando al hombre de hermosas mariposas en su estomago, dibujando colores en forma de arco iris, y su garganta pedía mas de ese dulce liquido.

"Este sabor es tan parecido… y todo lo que me hace sentir es como si…"-

"Son mis lagrimas de felicidad, y es la mitad de lo que sientes cuando despiertas al lado de tu Sakura, si puedes salvar a ella y a mí, de este destino cruel que nos ha tocado, sentirás ese sabor el resto de tu vida. Quisieras seguir tomando pero primero debes hacer lo que te ordenare."- explico la Diosa sonriendo cínica.

"Hare lo que sea por salvar a Sakura."- dijo desesperado Shaoran, levantándose del sillón que lo tenía pegado como un imán a su cuerpo.

"**Tu viajaras por las diferentes vidas que aun las almas no estén unidas, esto hará que el hechizo se fortalezca y así evitar el futuro de la tuya."**- sentencio la Diosa arqueando una ceja y con la expresión fría de su rostro. –"¿Lo harás? Recibirás el premio de tener el sabor dulce hasta que mueran. Porque ese es el destino de las almas."

"**Acepto."**- confirmo Shaoran serio, y dispuesto a salvar a su amada de lo que fuera.

"Ese es el espíritu que quería. ¡Y LE MOSTRAREMOS A ESA CRUEL PERSONA QUE SE METIO CON LAS ALMAS EQUIVOCADAS. MUAJAJAJAJA!"- el cuerpo y el rostro de Sakura se mostraron como una guerrera armada y peligrosa, pero a la vez graciosa. Shaoran arqueo una ceja divertido, la Diosa no era una persona amargada, sino que era divertida y dispuesta a conseguir lo que quisiera. Al ver que los ojos del hombre estaban pegados en su espalda, la Diosa se avergonzó un poco, y tocio, recobrando su postura elegante.-**"Te daré algo que te ayudara a viajar por los tiempos."**- la mano se Sakura se volvió a extender, y una pequeña mujer del tamaño de un pulgar apareció en la palma de porcelana. La mujercita tenía los ojos de color rubí, cabello negro y lacio, que lo lucia con dos pompones en cada lado de su cabeza, vestía una ropa china apegada a su cuerpo, pero de sus brazos salían dos cascabeles y poseía alas de mariposa con un tornasolado, la mujercita al ver a Shaoran salto en su nariz muy entusiasmada.

"¡Este es mi propio Shaoran!"- dijo la aguda voz de la mujercita, Shaoran la desprendió de su nariz con las manos y la miro mas confundió que antes. Inmediatamente la Diosa interfirió en esta escena agarrando por el cuello a la mujer.

"¡No! Ni en esta vida, ni en ninguna Meilin."- se enfurcio Sakura sacudiéndola irónica de un lado a otro.-"Ella es Meilin, es el rostro de tu prima, en la vida que vives, ella en cualquier realidad, ayudara a que tu y Sakura permanezcan juntos, aunque ella no sepa porque. Siempre te convencerá de que Sakura es una buena partida."-dijo la Diosa Sakura, mientras la mujercita se desprendía de sus manos y volaba hacia la oreja de Shaoran aferrándose a esta.-**"Es un hada."**- sonrió la bella mujer, al ver como la pequeña hada se colgaba del lóbulo del castaño.

"¡PERO ES MUY PEQUEÑA!"- dijo Shaoran intentando encontrarla dado que el hada había comenzado a volar alrededor de el.

"¡Lo sé! Es muy chillona y un poco molesta, pero estas acostumbrado por tu prima Meilin."- dijo la mujer desafiando sarcásticamente al hada, quien le jalaba el cabello.

"Pero te seré muy útil, querido Shaoran."- prometió el hada con una voz muy aguda.

"Espera… hay que no encaja aquí. ¿Qué le diré a Mi Sakura?"- pregunto Shaoran mientras las dos mujeres se tiraban del cabello, al escuchar las palabras del hombre, se pusieron serias.

"No debes decirle nada a Sakura, por su propia seguridad. Ella no debe saberlo, nadie debe saberlo."- el rostro de Sakura volvió a tener esa expresión altanera y desconfiada.-"Hay ciertas cosas que debes saber Shaoran."- comunico la Diosa. Mientras el hada la observaba atónita.

"Como qué?"- pregunto el hombre.

"Cuando apenas llegaste no notaste que a pesar de tener rasgos iguales a tu Sakura, no me miraste con deseo ni con amor. Fue todo lo contrario."- hablo la diosa mientras Shaoran asentía**.-"Es porque tu ya tienes a la Sakura de tu vida, y yo tengo a mi Shaoran. Solo hay una Sakura para Shaoran y un Shaoran para Sakura. Eso debes tenerlo presente. También debes saber que cuando viajes a diferentes vidas, solo podrás ver a la persona que tenga el alma de Sakura, sentirás su presencia y sabrás que es ella, aunque no tenga rasgos idénticos.** Y no siempre será mujer, y tu hombre. Solo ella te vera."- explico la Diosa mientras el hada revisaba cada rincón del rostro de Shaoran.

"¿Y qué hay de ella?"- pregunto Shaoran con una gota en la sien sintiendo como el hada se colgaba nuevamente maravillada de su nariz.

"ES HERMOSO!"- exclamo en un grito el hada.

"Ella, no será vista por tu Sakura, pero por las demás figuras que tengan el alma de ella, si lo harán."- dijo la Diosa graciosa por la situación.-**"Y solo podrás viajar cuando duermas, Meilin será tu transporte."**

"Está bien. Lo hare."- dijo Shaoran adormecido, sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle, y fue cayendo lentamente a la cama. Tenía sueño, y se sentía cansado.

"Siempre creí en la magia del amor… de nuestro amor, mi querido Shaoran."- y mientras las palabras de la Diosa lo hundían en un profundo sueño, Shaoran comenzó a dormirse tiernamente en la cama de oro.

Su misión aun no había empezado. Y aun el no despertaría, hasta el amanecer. Dicen que por muy largo que sean los sueños solo duran una milésima de segundos. Y quizás para el joven Li hayan sido horas. Pero todavía le quedaba mucho tiempo para dormir, y todavía tenía muchas noches que soñar. Y muchos viajes por hacer. Todo por aquel incomparable amor que lo había atrapado, debía salvar a Sakura y desearlo con cada fibra de su ser. Y lo haría, sería el héroe de su destino. El no podía vivir en una vida donde Sakura no existiera.

"_**Quiero ser…tu héroe."**_

Continuara…

Ohh! My goood! Estamos profundamente enamoradas de este fic, no sé qué tiene de especial, pero nos hace sentir bien. Y yo Peerfectaa, que me encargo de la redacción estoy muy emocionada escribiendo aunque solo tengamos un Review! :(, pero eso no me desanima, siempre hay algún lector que entra acá por simple curiosidad. Y que solo lo lean me pone muy contenta. Gracias a Chika-Phantom-Li por haberse tomado la molestia de comentar: D, espero que no te decepcionemos en el camino. Para la desgracia de los que no les gusta Enrique Iglesias, la canción es la misma del capitulo pasado. Si algo no se entendió les pido que comenten así lo explicamos en el próximo capitulo :D ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA POR ESTO, no se dan una idea.

Algo más? Creo que nada, nos vemos en la próxima. Pero antes los quiero invitar a leer, otro de mis fics, solo míos, y con algunas participaciones de mi fiel amiga :D, se llama Como Polos Apuestos, es de Digimon, y no va muy bien que digamos, necesitaría opiniones :(. Bueno sin nada más que decir. Muchas gracias, y nos leemos dentro de muy poquito tiempo.( Estos capítulos van saliendo día a día por la emoción que tengo :D)

Lorelei (Pops) y Peerfectaa (Rouse)


	3. Capitulo 3: Sakura, la esposa de Shaoran

**Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido.**

**Por: Peerfectaa y su amiga Lorelei.**

**Capitulo 3: Sakura, la esposa de Shaoran.**

* * *

_**La quiero así, **__**con su cara de muñeca.**_

___**La quiero así, **__**con su cabecita hueca.**_

___**La quiero así,**__**con sus sueños de papel.**_

Si algo tenia que odiar al despertar, definitivamente era el sol que humillaba al anochecer con su brillo. Arrugo su rostro y refregó sus ojos, que sueño tan raro que había tenido, todas esas imágenes las sentía tan en carne propia. Quiso abrazar el cuerpo tibio de la mujer que dormía a su lado, pero no lo encontró con sus manos. Se sorprendió y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ella no estaba entre las sabanas naranjas, se sentó en aquel colchón y miro a los pies de la cama, y allí estaba, la cabeza castaña clara de la joven Sakura sentada en el piso abrazando una almohada mirando a la nada.

"¿Sakura qué haces allí? Vuelve a la cama."- se tranquilizo Shaoran, pero al ver que su mujer no contestaba se arrastro en el colchón para observar el mismo punto invisible que Sakura.

"¿Nunca te preguntaste porque las personas sueñan tanto con volar?"- dijo Sakura murmurando con la almohada blanca en la boca. Shaoran la miro confundido girando su cabeza.

"No…pero siempre me pregunte porque me case contigo."- dijo Shaoran resignado, su Sakura nunca iba a cambiar, era tan rara, que quizás fue eso lo que llamo su atención. Era como si Sakura no perteneciera a la misma dimensión que el resto de las personas.

"Y yo a veces me pregunto porque te casaste conmigo."- dijo Sakura reincorporándose en su cuerpo, se tiro junto a Shaoran y comenzó a mirar al techo.-" Sabes estuve pensando en que Tomoyo me hizo un nuevo disfraz y aun no le he usado."

"Podrías preparar el desayuno y lo traes a la cama, hoy es sábado."- comento Shaoran imitando a la castaña, mientras ella pensaba y luego lo miro.

"Hoy me toca, es cierto. Además tienes los fines de semana libres."- comento Sakura levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia el pasillo. Luego se acerco nuevamente a observar a Shaoran que volvía a acomodarse en el respaldo de la cama.-"¿Te gustan los delfines?"-pregunto.

"No mucho."

"Son muy inteligentes, podrían ser mas inteligentes que yo. Es verdad, tampoco me gustan."- informo la mujer desapareciendo en nuevamente en el pasillo para caminar hacia la cocina donde prepararía el desayuno.

"¡ELLA ESTA LOCAAA!"- grito una voz chillona desde el cajón de la mesa de noche.

"¡OH DEMONIOS!"- grito Shaoran asustado por el grito de la mujercita, Sakura volvió corriendo asustada por el grito de su marido.

"¿Qué te sucede?"- pregunto apoyando sus manos en la puerta. Shaoran se puso nervioso y tenia los ojos como platos. Su mirada iba rápidamente hacia Sakura y luego al cajón.

"…Piensa Shaoran….piensa…"- imagino un mentira rápida.-"Demonios, que lindos son los delfines. Podríamos comprar uno."- rio Shaoran nervioso. Sakura entrecerró los ojos dudando por el comentario del hombre.

"Yo pensé lo mismo, pero tendríamos que comprar un lugar mas grande. Seriamos una linda familia."- finalizo Sakura sonriendo simpática y se fue tarareando una canción.

"Sal de ahí."- ordeno Shaoran abriendo el cajón, mientras las alitas ansiosas del hada volaban por la cama.-"Creí que había sido un sueño."

"Ni en tus sueños."- dijo el hada con aquella voz tan aguda.-"¿Delfines?"

"No preguntes, ella a veces no parece que este completamente en la realidad."- murmuro Shaoran abriendo la palma y el hada se posaba ahí.

"Estas emocionado, ¿verdad? Hoy cuando duermas haremos el primer viaje juntos. Estoy ansiosa."- dijo emocionada y alegre el hada sacudiendo sus alas.

"Si, pero no debes hablarme cuando este Sakura, Meilin, ella creerá que me estoy volviendo loco."- volvió a murmurar Shaoran temiendo que Sakura lo escuche.

"No creo que a ella le parezca raro. Hoy cuando tu dormías ella decía: 'Nunca debes confiar en un camello'"- comento el hada frunciendo la boca y pensando en la razón de las palabras de Sakura-

"No debes preocuparte por eso, no tenemos camellos cerca. Tiene mucha imaginación."- informo el hombre, mientras el hada volaba hacia la ventana.-"¿A dónde viajaremos hoy?"

"En verdad no lo se, yo solo soy un transporte, no se a que vida iremos con anticipación."- se entristeció Meilin algo preocupada.

"Ya veo."- dijo Shaoran armando la cama.-" Oye, tienes hambre, si quieres puedo dejar algo en el cajón para que lo comas."- ofreció sonriente.

"No en estos momentos."- se negó el hada, luego abrió un poco la ventana dejando entrar una brisa limpia y fresca.-"Oye Shaoran, puedo ir a recorrer tu ciudad?"

"Mmm… nadie te puede ver, solo yo. Pero ¿podrás volver?"- pregunto algo preocupado, el hada asintió feliz.-" Bueno, ve entonces, trata te permanecer cerca."

" Shaoran…"- dijo Sakura parpadeando sin entender las palabras al aire que decía el hombre.-"¿Con quien hablabas?"- pregunto Sakura, y esta vez Shaoran se puso blanco, y miro al hada, que se reía divertida.

"Dile, que estabas pensando en voz alta, no te quedes tanto tiempo pensando."- aconsejo el hada desapareciendo en el cielo. Shaoran tenia la boca abierta y miro ala mujer que traía en sus manos una bandeja con el desayuno.

"Pensada en voz alta."- los nervios de Shaoran crecieron, y Sakura sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Camino hasta la cama con sumo cuidado para que no se le cayera nada de la bandeja.

"Creo que eso a las personas les parecería raro, y todavía no se porque a mi no."- dijo Sakura acurrucándose en la almohada y bebía un poco de jugo de naranja. En realidad esa no era la respuesta, ni el comentario que pasaba por la mente de Sakura, se había levantado temprano porque algo dentro de ella sentía algo raro aquella mañana. Podía sentir la presencia de otra persona en la habitación y eso la asustaba.

"Debemos hacer tratar esa cabecita, mi amor."- rio Shaoran besando la frente de su mujer, quien miraba atenta la ventana que refrescaba el ambiente.

"La ventana…"- murmuro Sakura con el ceño fruncido, sabia que había algo extraño en la ventana, lo podía sentir. Shaoran tocio nervioso y antes de que el dijera algo ella agrego.-"…esta sucia…"- el se calmo.

Sakura no es una persona que se encuentre en los parámetros normales de una mujer común. Su trabajo influye mucho en su personalidad, al ser escritora la mayoria de sus obras de ciencia ficcion la hace volverse un poco extraña en la mayoria de su compartmiento. Ella se comporta de una forma extraña solo con gente que pertenezca a su familia o los amigos mas cercanos, pero en el ambito de su trabajo es una mujer comun y corriente. Ese cambio de personalidad hace que cualquiera que de verdad la conoce la pueda conocer en diferentes ambientes. Para Shaoran es muy divertido vivir con ella, tiene ideas exageradamentes extrañas.

" Shaoran, quiero redecorar mi estudio."- dijo la ojiverde llevando una taza de café a su boca.

" Veremos que haremos. ¿Qué quieres cambiar?"- pregunto Shaoran comiendo una tostada, Sakura lo miro y le regalo una sonrisa, el hombre la copio.

"¡ESO!"- grito la mujer señalando la boca de su esposo.-"Quiero empapelar la habitación con tu sonrisa."- no era extraño que esa idea rara pero tierna a la vez hiciera enrrojecer las mejillas de Shaoran, mientras que Sakura sacaba la camara de fotos e intentaba encontrar el ángulo donde la sonrisa de su esposo saliera como era al natural; perfecta.

Shaoran sentía que tenia la vida perfecta junto a Sakura, se preguntaba quien seria capaz de acabar con esa felicidad, busca personas, pero no encontraba a ningún futuro sospechoso. Luego de unos minutos, se levanto de su cama y se fue a comprar. Intentaria buscar a Meilin, mientras caminaba por el centro vio un lindo vestido y entro a comprarlo para hacerle un regalo a su mujer. Cuando siviso la puerta del shoping apareció el hada.

"Esto es raro, ¿vienes a comprar un vestido?"- pregunto el hada sentándose en el hombro del hombre.

"Es para Sakura. ¿Dónde estuviste?"- le pregunto.

"Dando unas vueltas. Hay unas cajas muy divertidas, tienen imágenes y sonidos."- comento inquieta la pequeña hada.

_**La quiero difícil como es, **__**con su mundo diferente. **_

_**Qué importa su mundo al revés, **__**sin que cambie fácilmente.**_

"Son televisores."- le explico Shaoran. Intentaba hablar bajo para que la gente no escuchara ni pensara que estaba loco. Luego de realizar la compra, ambos se dirigieron a la casa. Shaoran abrió la puerta de su casa, y busco a Sakura.-"Mantente cerca, linda."- le ordeno a Meilin que había comenzado a volar con sus tornasoladas alas. Cuando Shaoran se acerco a el sillón de la casa, había un oso panda sentado en su sofá. Levanto la ceja.-"¿Sakura?"- pregunto extrañado. La mujer estaba disfrazada de oso panda tomando un te.

"Este es el nuevo traje que me hizo Tomoyo. ¿Te gusta?"- pregunto Sakura sonriendo. Solo se le veía el rostro, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto con el disfraz de panda. Una pequeña gota rocorrio la cabeza de Meilin.-"También hizo uno de un leon, esta en mi estudio, puedes ponertelo."

"¿Qué mas da?"- dijo Shaoran y se fue a vestir con el traje de Leon, que la amiga de ambos había confeccionado.

"Esta casa esta muy mal."- dijo convecida Meilin de sus palabras, y se sentó frente a Sakura.

DING-DONG.

"¡Yo abro!" – grito Sakura desde el sofá y fue corriendo para abrir la puerta. Se encontró con su intima y mejor amiga Tomoyo Daiduji. Además de ser amigas desde muy pequeñas y primas en segundo orden, su relación también es profesional; Tomoyo es la encargada de la editorial donde trabaja Sakura, y se encerga de ponerle fechas limites, y ser la primera en leer el trabajo de la ojiverde.

Si hubiera sido otra persona le hubiera parecido extraño que ambos dueños de casa estuvieras vestidos con disfrazes enormes de animales, pero al tratarse de Tomoyo eso era otra de las cosas normales que suceden en la casa Li-Kinomoto.

La recien llegada entro como alma que lleva al diablo, tomando lugar donde habia estado la castaña, mientras Sakura iba dando brincos hasta sentarse junto a Tomoyo.

"¿Por que vienes asi, Tomoyo?- pregunto alegre la ojiverde retomando su taza de te, Tomoyo cambio su semblante irritado a uno mas sereno y relajado, exhalo todo el aire que le sobraba, sonrío ante su prima. Antes de que Tomoyo dijera algo Meilin sacudió sus alas acomodándose sobre la mesa ratona, Sakura miro velozmente hacia aquella dirección lo que provoco un escalofrió en el hada, provocando nerviosismo en esta.

"Ese disfraz te queda muy lindo."- Tomoyo sonrió complacida que su amiga y prima llevase puesto el disfraz que habia confeccionado.-"Espero que Shaoran haya quedado satisfecho con el león que hice."

"Eso espero, se lo esta probando en estos momentos..."- respondió Sakura, mirando bruscamente hacia donde Meilin reposaba nerviosa.-"Tomoyo...¿no sientes algo extraño?"- pregunto Sakura arqueando su delgada ceja.

"Si, siento algo extraño."- la morocha hizo un ruido con su garganta, cerro sus ojos amatistas juntando un poco de aire y aquel semblante tranquilo que había adquirido se convirtió en gritos alterados.-"¡NAOKO YANAGIZAWA ESTA A PUNTO DE SACAR UN LIBRO ANTES QUE TU! ¡HAZ ESTADO REPOSANDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO SIN PONERTE A TRABAJAR, NECESITO ALGO SAKURA, NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE ESA ESTÚPIDA NOS SAQUE DE LOS MAS VENDIDOS!"

"Pareces el diablo mismo, Tomoyo."- Sakura sollozo como una niña sintiéndose atacada completamente por su amiga, sin embargo Tomoyo llevaba la razón, Sakura no se había dedicado a su trabajo este mes. Naoko era su rival en el ámbito laboral, pero a decir verdad a la castaña esto no le importaba mucho, amaba escribir cuando su inspiración volaba por los aires y no cuando se lo pedían, ademas ella no creía en la competencia no le parecía sano, pero Tomoyo siempre le comentaba del estado de las novelas de la escritora Yanagizawa, de la cual no tendrían porque ser oponentes dado que escribían sobre diferentes temáticas.-"¿Te comente que con Shaoran queremos comprar un delfín?"

Tomoyo siguió gritándole a Sakura de una forma divertida, mientras que esta reia a carcajadas, la morocha deseaba hasta pegarle, pero por dentro sonreía, el cariño que ambas se tenían era muy fuerte y siempre bromeaban de esta forma, la personalidad competitiva de Tomoyo y la relaja de Sakura hacían una dupla divertida de mirar, Shaoran contemplaba esta imagen disfrazado de león, y reía al ritmo de las chicas. Meilin voló hasta el hombro del joven dueño de los ámbar, estaba preocupada pero a la vez sabia que la esposa de Shaoran la había detectado de alguna forma, esta situación la hizo sentir tensa. Sakura movio la cabeza bruscamente mirando fijamente el hombro de su amado, a el hada se le congelaron hasta los huesos, era imposible esta situación, el hechizo permitía que el único que la viese fuese Shaoran.

"Vas a cuidarlo."- Sakura pronuncio estas palabras seria y desafiante ni siquiera parpadeo, saliendo completamente del juego que había generado con Tomoyo quien la miro curiosa.

"¿A quien?"- agrego la morocha imitando la visión de su amiga.

"¡Al delfín!"- exclamo la castaña haciéndole cosquillas a Tomoyo que comenzó a revolcarse de la risa en el sofá, Shaoran no comprendió nada de lo que había sucedido, pero Meilin supo en ese momento que Sakura había notado su presencia y las preguntas comenzaron a darle vueltas en su diminuta cabeza.

_**Tampoco lo que hablen de mi, **__**porque yo la quiero así.**_

___**Así, como es **__**rebelde y angelical. **_

_**¡Así, como es, **__**azúcar, pimienta y sal!**_

* * *

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :D

Despues de tanto tiempo, vengo con un capitulo light y a mi criterio divertido, estamos conociendo una parte de la cabeza de Sakura sabiendo que no esta muy cuerda, pero es la escencia que le queria dar a este hermoso personaje, espero poder recuperar los capitulos que tenia hechos ya, pero todo a su tiempo, prometo no mas demoras, a mi tampoco me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas. Sinceramente redactar en la pagina misma no es de mi agrado... pero bueno me sentia muy mal de dejar este lindo fic sin este capitulo que se convirtio en mi favorito. No los aburro mas... en el proximo vamos a ver el primer viaje de la dupla de Shaoran con el Hada Meilin...


End file.
